


Locker Letters

by myangelshunter (Beccarez)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Kinda, Love Letters, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccarez/pseuds/myangelshunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is just you're regular 15-year old kid trying to survive his Sophomore year of High School. So when a letter pops out of his locker one day, he's left wondering who it's from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of my 30-Day Writing challenge: Anonymous Letters
> 
> And yes, I decided to be cliche and write it in high-school setting where the boys aren't hunters and everyone's just fine!  
> I've edited this story a bit, but you can find the original at tumblr: myangelshunter.tumblr.com! 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Come on…come on…come on already_. Sam tapped his pencil against his notebook as he watched the clock tick away at the seconds. God he wanted to get out of this class. Normally, his tenth grade biology class was a bit interesting, but today he just couldn’t focus. Not for a second. He really needed the five minute break until his history class. He could go to his locker, get his books, make a break for the bathroom and get to his class on time. If only the damn bell would ring.

When the shrill noise filled the room, Sam actually jumped out his seat. He flipped his notebook closed, hauled his bag over his shoulder and was one of the first kids out the door. A breath of relief seeped out of his chest as he walked with the massive mob of kids.

“Hey, Sam—whoa you okay there space cadet?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I’m fine Ruby.” Sam sighed. “I’m just tired and biology was a pain.”

Ruby readjusted her bag over her shoulder as she fell into step with Sam. “So skip it next time.” Ruby suggested.

Sam scoffed. “Yea sure, let me tell you how well that would go over with my brother if he ever found out I was skipping class.” Sam shook his head as they rounded a corner. Another two steps and they were at his locker. Ruby leaned against the corner as Sam rolled the combination into his lock. Ruby was ranting about how over-protective his brother was, and how Dean needed to loosen his grip on the stick up his ass, but Sam wasn’t listening. When he opened his locker, an envelope fell to the floor. His name was written on the front. As he bent down to pick it up, Ruby stopped talking.

“What the hell is that?” Ruby asked, her voice coming in clear as Sam flipped the envelope in his hands.

“I don’t know. Just fell out.” Sam murmured as he tore it open. Inside was a single piece of paper folded twice to fit within the small envelope. Ruby was pressing against his arm then, and Sam felt his neck grow hot with embarrassment. He had no idea what this letter was about, or who it was from, and he wasn’t sure it was something he’d want to share with Ruby. Sure, they were great friends and all but sometimes….Ruby snapped the gum she was chewing and glanced up at him, waiting for him to open the folded sheet of paper. Sam swallowed hard and at the last second he slid the note into his text book.

“Come on, we’re going to be late for class.” Sam said when Ruby started to whine in disappointment. Sam shut his locker and gave Ruby a pointed glare.

Ruby rolled her eyes and turned on her heels. “See you for lunch.” She said, flicking him off as she walked down the hallway. Sam breathed in relief and quickly headed off to his class. His professor was a half hour into his lecture, and Sam wasn’t at all focused so he flipped the page to where he’d hidden that note. He kept it pressed against his text book, but while he teacher was facing the board he unwrinkled the fold to read the message.

**_You know that roses are Red_ **

**_And I’m sure you know that violets aren’t exactly blue_ **

**_But did you know that there’s no sugar on earth_ **

**_That’s anywhere as sweet as you?_ **

**_Xoxoxoxoxo_ **

Sam blinked once. Twice. Three times. He read the note over and over. Well, the poem. This was a poem. Someone had written him a poem. A love poem? It wasn’t anywhere near Valentine’s day. And his birthday had already passed, so why would someone leave a message like this for him in his locker? It wasn’t signed except for the x’s and o’s at the bottom of the page, and the paper was too crumbled for him to recognize the hand-writing. It couldn’t have been Ruby, she would never be creative enough for a poem that actually rhymed. No way it was Jess or Jo they had classes on the other side of the school for third period….

Girls…you’re only thinking girls Sammy…a tiny voice in the back of his head whispered. Sam felt that heat at the back of his neck again and he swallowed thickly. One of the guys? No, then this was a prank. Dean wasn’t in school today, so it couldn’t have been him. Ash still hadn’t gotten back into town from his family vacation. Cas? No…Cas wouldn’t pull a prank on him like this…

The bell was ringing, and Sam was jolted from his thoughts. He quickly gathered his things and hurried off to lunch. The rest of the day, the poem was swimming in his head. Even when he got home, he couldn’t focus on his homework, and the words kept popping into his mind. Was it a prank? Was someone serious? Should he show Dean? Maybe if it was a prank Dean knew about it…or not, and he’d probably tease him about cheesy poems…better to be safe than sorry right?

 

\----------------

 

The next day was brutal. Sam had barely slept, Dean forgot to set the coffee maker and they’d been late to first period. Sam only had a chance to stop at his locker before lunch, and thankfully he was alone. Another envelope popped out of his locker once he popped the door open. Sam quickly reached down to grab it, glancing around to see if anyone was watching. No one was looking at him…everyone just seemed to be going on their way. Sam took a deep breath, but that did nothing against his pounding heart as he tore open the letter.

**_Smile honey. Happy looks good on you._ **

Sam smiled. No cheesy poem this time. Although it was a sincere note, Sam couldn’t stop laughing. Who on earth was tossing these letters into his locker? He folded the paper back on itself and stuck it into his pocket before closing his locker and taking off for class.

 

\--------------

 

The next day was better. But Sam didn’t get his coffee again, so he was a bit grumpy by the time third period rolled around, and he slumped against his locker to breathe. Maybe a few more deep breaths would take the pounding headache away…

“Sam? Are you all right?” Sam jumped lightly at the deep voice behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to find Cas and Gabriel just behind him. Cas was staring at him with concern in his eyes and his head tilted to one side.

“Yea, just tired.” Sam admitted. “Where’s Dean?” He wondered, since he and Cas were practically inseparable these days.

“Taking a leek. Didn’t get enough sleep there sugar?” Gabriel wondered as he snapped the lollipop out of his mouth. Sam felt the color rise to his cheek and he turned completely, pressing his back against his locker. Cas, Gabriel and Dean were all seniors this year and most of the time it was bearable because they were always on the other side of campus. Which, now that Sam thought about it…what were they doing on this side of campus two periods before lunch?

“Um, yea no, Dean just didn’t set the coffee maker again,” Sam waved it off, rubbing his forehead. Cas nodded in understanding, and Gabriel reached into his bag while he crunched on his lollipop. A second later, Sam was being handed a dark chocolate bar.

“It’ll take the edge off your withdrawals, you caffeine addict.” Gabriel teased, but there was a touch of affection in his gaze when Sam took the candy.

“Thanks.” Sam murmured. The bell rang their minute warning and Cas tugged insistently against Gabriel’s shirt.

“We’ll see you later Sam.” Cas promised, and the two walked off down the hallway. Sammy was still grinning as he opened his locker, but it soon disappeared. No letter fell out from the metal door today.

“Sam? Hello? Earth to Sam?” Jo had to snap her fingers in front of Sam’s face in order to gain his attention. They were sitting at their usual lunch table, and Sam was just staring at his tray of what the school tried to pass off as mac ‘n cheese. “What’s the matter with you? You’ve been sulking all day.”

Sam picked at his food. “I’ve got a headache.” He mumbled.

“Yea, you’ve said that already.” Jo retorted. “You know I ain’t buying it. So what’s been eating you?”

Sam stabbed his mac ‘n’ cheese again while he glanced around the table once more. “I’ve been getting these letters.” Sam admitted. Jo tilted her head curiously, the concern still plastered across her face. “The first one was a bit cheesy, but still nice. And the second one kinda made my day…but I didn’t get one this morning.”

“Any idea who they’re coming from?” Jo wondered.

“No, they’re just signed with xoxo at the end.” Sam explained with a shrug.

“What did they say?” Jo asked. Sam knew he was blushing again as soon as Jo laughed. “Well, you told me about them, so you can’t back out now. Come on, what could be so bad to make you blush?”

“They weren’t bad okay? They were nice.” Sam said, and it felt like he was tearing a splinter out of his finger but he told Jo everything. At the end of it, she was just staring at him with a smile she was trying to keep from becoming a grin.

“And you didn’t get one today?” She asked. Sam shook his head.

“I know it’s stupid to let it get me down but—”

“When do you usually get your locker?” Jo questioned.

“Um..just after third period, or before lunch…” Sam mumbled.

“Uh-huh, and who did you bump into when you checked your locker before third period today?” Jo took a swig from her water and Sam only frowned.

“Just Cas and Gab but—” Jo nodded slowly and it steadily clicked in Sam’s mind. Sweeter than sugar…smile honey….you okay there sugar?

“No…” Sam murmured, eyes wide when Jo laughed.

“Yea.” Jo promised. “Dude, the guy’s been crushing on you since you waltzed out of the closet. Probaby didn’t wanna make any moves on you cuz you know how Dean gets.”

“But Dean and Cas…” Sam just trailed off because now his heart was pounding in his chest. “Did you know about the letters?” Sam asked.

“No, course not.” Jo shook her head gently. “But honestly; sweeter than sugar, and he called you honey? That’s full on Gabriel’s sugar-love.”

“Oh fuck it.” Sam muttered. Jo laughed as Sam jumped up out of his seat. Across the courtyard, Dean was sitting with Cas and he only stopped long enough to catch his breath and ask about Gabriel.

“Um, he went back to get ice cream.” Dean answered wearingly. “You okay Sammy?”

“Fine.” Sam was breathless as he paced in a circle. “Just, need to talk to Gabriel.” Sam murmured. Cas was watching him carefully, a knowing smile on his face.

“He’s just leaving the café now,” Cas piped up, and Sam followed his gaze over his shoulder. Sam grinned and took off again before he could convince himself otherwise.

“Whoa whoa there cupcake, where’s the fire?” Gabriel asked. He held a hand out to Sam, catching his elbow when Sam doubled over to catch his breath. Sam could see the ice cream sandwich wrapped up in Gab’s other hand. Gab and his sweets. Ha.

“It was….you?” Sam was still breathless, and now Gabriel was staring at him with concern and confusion.

“Why don’t you sit before you fall over there big boy?” Gabriel asked but Sam swatted his hand away.

“I need to know,” Sam pressed. “Did you…write those letters in my locker?” Sam’s heart was pounding again. Because if Gabriel just brushed this off like it was one of his silly pranks…Gabriel’s smile faded. If this was a joke, he’d be laughing right now. Why was he suddenly so serious? Sam’s chest ached.

“Gabriel?”

“I…yea.” The older boy answered. “I wrote them but—”

“You didn’t mean them?” Sam’s stomach dropped. “It was just another one of your trick—”

“No!” Gabriel practically shouted, and Sam stepped back in surprise. Gabriel shifted from one foot to the other and scratched at the back of his neck.

“I meant everything I wrote,” Gabriel explained. “Didn’t know how to just out and say it, so I thought I’d just slip you notes for a while, see what you thought. And I—” Gabriel was cut off and he nearly gasped in surprised as Sam kissed him. It was quick and sudden, but definitely a kiss, and Sam was blushing when he stepped back again.

“They were really sweet,” Sam admitted. “I didn’t know you could write poetry.”

“Heh, Cas may have helped with that one,” Gabriel admitted. “But hey, I had to make a good first impression right? Oh, and since you outted me so soon…” Gabriel trailed off, and Sam glanced up to see another envelope in Gabriel’s fingers. “I guess you don’t want today’s letter?”

Sam only laughed.


End file.
